Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tubular clamp module and a system thereof, and in particular, to a tubular clamp module and a system thereof applicable to a roll material cutting machine.
Related Art
FIG. 1A to FIG. 1C are schematic diagrams of operations of a conventional tubular clamp system and modules thereof. As shown in the drawings, the conventional tubular clamp system 10 for a roll material cutting machine includes a plurality of tubular clamp modules 12, an upper adjustment plate 161, a lower adjustment plate 163, and a turnplate 181.
Each tubular clamp module 12 includes a pair of supports 121, a pair of splints 123, a pair of tubular plates 125, a pair of mandrils 127, and a pressing belt 129. The supports 121 are disposed on a platform 101 of the roll material cutting machine in an opposite manner. The tubular plates 125 are each disposed at a top end of the support 121, and tail ends thereof are overlapped and slidable. The pressing belt 129 crosses over the tubular plates 125, and can apply forces downward by two ends, so as to provide a tubular radial clamp force by using the tubular plates 125. The splints 123 are each pivoted to an upper portion of the support 121, and are driven by the mandrils 127 to rotate, so as to change the radian of the tubular plates 125 by different clamping angles, which is conducive to clamping rolls 105 having different diameters.
Bottom ends of each pair of the mandrils 127 are respectively pivoted to the upper adjustment plate 161 and the lower adjustment plate 163. The upper adjustment plate 161 and the lower adjustment plate 163 are overlapped under the platform 101, and moving ranges of the upper adjustment plate 161 and the lower adjustment plate 163 are limited by using a bracket 103. The upper adjustment plate 161 and the lower adjustment plate 163 are respectively connected to the turnplate 181 through an upper connecting rod 183 and a lower connecting rod 185, and when the turnplate 181 is rotated, the upper adjustment plate 161 and the lower adjustment plate 163 are driven to move in an opposite direction, so as to change an angle of clamping the tubular plates 125 by driving the splints 123 to open or close.
By using the structure of the conventional tubular clamp system 10, clamping angles of the splints 123 of each tubular clamp module 12 are adjusted when cutting the rolls 105 having different diameters of different batches, so as to be conducive to clamping the rolls 105 having different diameters for cutting. However, in the prior art, the opening and closing angle of the splints 123 is adjusted by using the upper adjustment plate 161, the lower adjustment plate 163, and the mandrils 127, the upper adjustment plate 161 and the lower adjustment plate 163 can merely move horizontally due to the limit of the bracket 103, and the mandril 127 needs to rotate by using a rotation shaft of the splint 123 as an axis, so that during adjustment, extra extrusion and friction may be generated between the upper adjustment plate 161 and the lower adjustment plate 163 and between the lower adjustment plate 163 and the bracket 103, which easily causes damage of a mechanical component.
The tubular clamp system 10 clamps the tubular plate 125 by using different opening and closing angles of the splints 123, so as to adjust the radian of the tubular plate 125. Therefore, when the roll 105 has a large diameter, the opening angle of the splints 123 is large, and points of clamping the tubular plate 125 are relative low. When the diameter of the roll 105 is small, the opening angle of the splints 123 is small, and points of clamping the tubular plate 125 are relatively high, so that stress is easily concentrated to a lower portion of the roll 105, thereby causing non-uniformly applied forces or causing deformation of the roll 105.
Therefore, it is a subject in urgent need to be solved in the field on how to design a preferable tubular clamp system that can rapidly adjust a diameter of a clamping tube and can provide desirable clamping effect.